


Two Blue Boys

by Missnova



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Mentions Tails, Multilingual Sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnova/pseuds/Missnova
Summary: Karamatsu arrives early to the mall to meet up with his boyfriend.





	Two Blue Boys

Slowly balling up his hands, Karamatsu got out of the family van, careful not to let his beloved see him. Luckily, there was no sign of him. Fixing his leather jacket and sunglasses, he finger gunned his mum, who simply drove away, the van’s doors closing like a scene from a movie where someone gets kidnapped. The mall before him was utterly… beautiful. It’s tall tan frame, sleek dark moving doors, slightly overfilled trash can… magnificent. Very few things could compare to its beauty. His love was on a whole ‘nother level. He uncurled his one fist, but made sure not to curl the other, which held something veeery special. The doors opened and cheap perfume and pretzels flooded his nostrils. He took a deep breath to take in the wonderful goods and slowly headed to the meetup spot. Karamatsu spotted the blue blur. The love of his life. The wind in his sails. 

There wasn’t a single window that was left without spooky decor. They were all pretty childish though… which wasn’t really a bad thing. Sonic was there early. Waaay earlier than he should have been. He was just too excited! It wasn’t often they could meet up, with the hedgehog saving the day almost every other day. Karamatsu was also a busy man(or so he said). It was somewhat hard just to get here where they were now. Sonic was left with a huge smile even an hour after he stopped racing to the mall. The wind still held onto his quills as he walked around. Now he was just waiting, sitting in a booth waiting for him… He was gazing off into the distance when blue enveloped his whole vision.   
“I came early and yet you still beat me.” A voice rang from behind Sonic.  
“Who would I be if I wasn’t early?” Sonic smirked, tilting his head back to see sunglasses and dark hair.   
“These are for you, love.” Karamatsu Matsuno held out the bouquet in his hands more and the hedgehog figured out that the roses… had glitter on them. Honestly, that’s one thing he loved about Karamatsu- he was so cheesy. Cheesier than the chili dog he had yesterday.   
“Thanks.” He accepted the gift, watching as his boyfriend sat down across from him, taking off his sunglasses and winking at Sonic. The smirk on his face suddenly turned to a grin.  
“So, where were you yesterday?” Karamatsu got more comfortable in his seat, the world around him becoming only Sonic.   
“Ah!” Sonic quickly reached around the back to his quills and retrieved his phone. Tails had gifted him with it a few months ago. The little fox said it was great for taking pictures, and so it was. Sonic held the screen up to the man across from him. “I was in Holoska. There were some of Eggman’s robots left that I had to clean up.” A snowy landscape filled the screen with tightly bundled people that all crowded around the hedgehog, grinning into the camera like the burdens of the world were thrown elsewhere. This left Karamatsu’s grin to only widen. He loved seeing Sonic’s pictures because he was always doing something new. Karamatsu’s favorite picture, which was his wallpaper of Sonic laying on a dock, his body turned to the sunset. His arms were folded behind his quills and one leg was propped up on the other. He was surrounded by the turquoise of the sea, houses raised above the water on stilts.   
“You uh… you okay there?” The hedgehog snapped Karamatsu out of his thoughts.   
“Y-Yes!” He spoke. Sonic found it funny when he spoke in english. It wasn’t his native tongue at all. “I was just admiring your gorgeous picture, my Karamatsu boy!” Sonic watched as a bit of pink formed on his boyfriend’s face.   
“You’re adorable.” Sonic then rested his head on his hand, smirking at the second eldest of the Matsuno bros.


End file.
